Temples and Shrines
Temples: Proximian temples are all constructed according to temple doctrine. While temple grounds themselves vary from region to region there are guidelines laid out by Nova Carthago dictating specific design features of every temple and shrine in the world. All temples are round structures with rotundas plated in gold. They are all constructed with white marble exteriors while the interior space is lined in black marble columns. Temple entrances are all crafted of massive bronze doors carved to show imagery from the history of the Faith in the city or region the temple is built in. When opened, each temple receives an obsidian obelisk from Nova Carthago. Little is known about the process used to make them, but they have been an institution of Proximian Worship since the beginning of the Aevum Ortus. Free of toolmarks, they are created through magical means beneath the Parthenon and then sent to every corner of the world to facilitate temple worship. Glyphs hum and pulse with a golden light from the surface of the obelisks—on the base is carved the prime tenants of Sanctus and Invictus inlaid in gold. Temple complexes operate as small towns complete with barracks for the Templars stationed there, homes for the Clergy that facilitate worship, gardens, forge, and anything else that members of the Temple’s organization need to fulfil their duties and live their lives. Complexes are surrounded by squared citadel walls complete with battlements and watchtowers. Great effort is put into the construction of temple defenses so that they do not appear to be strongholds. Gates are kept open at all times and closed only in times of dire emergency. Complexes range in size, some functioning as small villages while others might support a population of a thousand or more. Shrines: Shrines are much smaller than temples and most do not have traditional walls. Instead, they consist of gilded domes held up by black marble columns. The signature obelisk is still present, even in the smallest of shrines though they are much less grand in scale than those erected in temples. Shrines do not support living quarters for members of the Temple’s Organization, instead providing a place for free worship to the faithful. Occasionally, Mysta will travel from nearby temple’s to host sermons in more rural areas. Unique Temples: The Black Temple of Nova Indomitus: The temple in Nova Indomitus was constructed with several exceptions to architectural doctrine. Due to the size of the city and the limited space it has to grow the temple exempted the citadel wall and larger temple grounds that would normally make up the complex. Instead, the temple there was built on a much larger scale to allow for all personnel and facilities to be housed internally. Black marble was used in the construction of its façade to match the basalt city’s aesthetic—white marble columns instead encircle its interior worshipping space. The Pyramid Temple of Canaan: Similar to the black temple of Nova Indomitus, the Pyramid temple also does not have the citadel wall or overall temples grounds. Arguably the most unique temple in the world, it is a stone pyramid capped in gold with sheets of polished limestone lining its slopes. The temple was built originally for a dead religion, long before the Proximian Faith came to Canaan but was repurposed upon the country’s conversion. Internally, it houses all the people and facilities needed to operate. Category:Lore